1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tamper proof data recording system and more particularly pertains to providing tamper proof dual recordings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of data recording systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, data recording systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of recording data are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,560,666 to Bookman issued Feb. 2, 1971, discloses a single drive dual cassette tape recorder with radio and tape duplicating. U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,069 to Hershberg issued Jul. 17, 1973, discloses interviewing machines and method. U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,963 to Dunlap et al issued Mar. 16, 1993, discloses a dual deck videocassette recorder system. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,213 to Broadbent issued May 13, 1997, discloses a VHS videocassette security device. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a tamper proof data recording system that allows providing tamper proof dual recordings.
In this respect, the tamper proof data recording system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing tamper proof dual recordings.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved tamper proof data recording system which can be used for providing tamper proof dual recordings. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of data recording systems of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved tamper proof data recording system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved tamper proof data recording system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a housing of a generally rectangular configuration having a top face, a bottom face, a front face, a rear face, a first side face and a second side face. A cord is adapted to couple with a power supply to provide power to the system through an aperture in the first side face of the housing. An input port is provided the housing. The input port is adapted to provide an input signal to the system. Next provided are a pair of tape recorder heads on the top face of the housing. The tape recorder heads are adapted to simultaneously copy the input signal to a pair of tapes. A single cover is next provided. The cover encloses both recorder heads. The cover has a locking means to prevent the premature opening of the cover during activation. Next provided is a handling means adjacent to the tape recorder heads within the housing. The handling means has a bag input on the front face of the housing. The handling means also has an output receptacle on the front face. The handling means is adapted to receive the tapes following recording, stamp protective bags with pertinent and identifiable indicia, seal the tapes individually in the plastic protective bags, and dispense the bags containing the tapes through the output receptacle. Access is prevented through the entire process thus providing tamperproof recording of the tapes. An open button is next provided. The open button is on the top face. The open button is adapted to unlock the cover to the recorder heads and allow the insertion of the blank tapes only when no tapes are in the system. Next provided are a plurality of input code keys and display on the top face of the housing. The keys and display are adapted to allow the user to stamp the bags before the tapes are inserted with pertinent information including but not limited to date, time, and case number. An external port is provided for transfer of recording to a remote device. Next provided is a start key on the top face. The start key is adapted to lock the cover to the recorder heads and activate the recording of the input signal. Finally, an off/eject key is provided on the top face. The off/eject key is adapted to terminate the recording process and to transfer the tapes to the handling means. In this manner from the time the system is activated with the start key and terminated with the off/eject key sending the tapes to the handling means and out the output receptacle, the recorded tapes will be unable to be edited in any way and will be sealed in protective bags for safe keeping.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved tamper proof data recording system which has all of the advantages of the prior art data recording systems of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved tamper proof data recording system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved tamper proof data recording system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved tamper proof data recording system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such tamper proof data recording system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a tamper proof data recording system for providing tamper proof dual recordings.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved data recording system for providing tamper proof recording having a housing; means to receive power to the system; an input port; at least one recording device; at least one storage device; a single cover with a locking means; a handling means to receive the storage devices following recording, stamp protective bags with indicia, seal the storage devices in the bags, and dispense the bags containing the storage devices through an output receptacle; an open button to unlock the cover only when no storage devices are in the system; input code keys and display for stamping indicia on the bags; a start key to lock the cover and activate recording; an off/eject key to stop the recording process and transfer the storage devices to the handling means.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.